


Урок чар для двоих

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Гарри Поттер и Северус Снейп много лет тайно влюблены друг в друга, но оба молчат, уверенные в невзаимности своих чувств.Вмешивается Альбус Дамблдор, заперев обоих волшебников вместе и наложив на них несколько необычных заклинаний.





	Урок чар для двоих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Charms Lessons for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615204) by [Rowaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowaine/pseuds/Rowaine). 



— О-ох, пожалуйста! Я так долго этого ждал!.. — ладони спускаются ниже, исследуя чувствительную плоть. — О-о, да-а, вот здесь! Что же ты со мной делаешь?!.  
  
Скользкие пальцы нежно гладят нетерпеливо подрагивающее колечко мышц.  
  
— Да-а, любовничек. Подготовь меня для себя.  
  
Один, два, а затем и три пальца исчезают в жарком, узком и жаждущем отверстии, распределяя смазку глубоко внутри.  
  
— Ох, Мерлин! Не могу больше сдерживаться… — его тело пронизывает долгожданная разрядка и каждая вспышка оргазма вызывает новые волны дрожи.  
  
Медленно придя в себя, зеленоглазый волшебник взял с прикроватного столика волшебную палочку и наложил на себя Очищающие чары. Затем он с глубоким вздохом повернулся на бок и обнял подушку, пробормотав: «Спокойной ночи, Северус. Я тебя люблю».  
  
Его волосы ласково трепал тёплый ветер, и дыхание волшебника постепенно становилось всё более размеренным.  
  
— Когда-нибудь, Сев. Когда-нибудь это будет не только в моих мечтах.  
  
  
* * *  
За много миль от него мужчина постарше беспокойно метался во сне, сбивая душное одеяло.  
  
— Гарри!  
  
  
* * *  
«Сколько ещё эти двое будут держать друг друга на расстоянии вытянутой руки? Из-за своей дурацкой жертвенности и твердолобости, оба продолжают отрицать очевидное. Никогда ещё не встречал больших упрямцев — разумеется, если не считать меня самого», — ярко-голубые глаза мерцали от удовольствия, пока Альбус Дамблдор листал колдовские справочники в поисках идеального заклинания для следующего этапа своего плана.  
  
  
* * *  
 _«Сердечно приглашаю вас на торжественный обед по случаю 75-летней годовщины директора Хогвартса на занимаемой должности. Празднование начнётся в час дня в Голубом зале на третьем этаже западного крыла»._  
  
  
* * *  
Профессор Северус Снейп пробормотал себе под нос парочку ругательств, ещё раз перечитывая приглашение.  
  
— Очередное шоу для директорского увеселения, не иначе.  
  
Небрежно просматривая содержимое своего шкафа с одеждой, он вытащил один из недавних подарков Альбуса: тёмно-зелёную мантию с серебряной окантовкой. И, разгладив складки, отправился в поджидающий его горячий душ.  
  
  
* * *  
«Дамблдор точно что-то замыслил. Он всегда что-то замышляет. Но эта затея выглядит слишком простой для старого махинатора. А значит, каким бы ни был этот его план, он нацелен на кого-то очень нервного или подозрительного. Ага! Там же будет Сев! Пожалуй, мне стоит прибегнуть к тяжёлой артиллерии... Это же будет мой лучший шанс застать его врасплох и заставить встретиться со мной лицом к лицу».  
  
Гарри старательно рылся у себя в шкафу в поисках идеального наряда «трахни меня»: чего-то, что отвечало бы консервативным вкусам Мастера Зелий, но в то же время вызывало бы у него желание грязно надругаться над только об этом и мечтающем владельцем наряда.  
  
После некоторых колебаний Гарри остановился на чёрных обтягивающих штанах из драконьей кожи, точно таком же жилете и тёмно-синей шёлковой рубашке. Выбранный комплект подчёркивал его фигуру и в то же время выглядел элегантно: как раз то, что нужно. Широко улыбнувшись своему отражению в зеркале, Гарри бросил одежду на неразобранную постель и побрёл в ванную.  
  
«Да, Альбус точно что-то замыслил, но благослови Мерлин надоедливого старого лиса!»  
  
  
* * *  
Ровно в час дня Северус, как и ожидалось, вошёл в Голубой зал. Но у его неизменно эффектного появления был всего один зритель: последний человек, которого он хотел бы здесь видеть — Гарри Поттер. Прежде чем Северус успел развернуться и уйти из этой ловушки, тяжёлые дубовые двери с грохотом захлопнулись, запечатывая зал. Застонав от досады, Северус двинулся вдоль стен их неожиданной тюрьмы, ища секретные выходы или потайные ниши.  
  
— Не старайся, Северус. Я уже дважды всё здесь обошёл, — Гарри издал невесёлый смешок. — Альбус мастерски нас поймал… И даже оставил нам инструкции, — сочувственно улыбнувшись, он протянул своему товарищу по несчастью маленький свиток.  
  
Северус громко фыркнул и шагнул ближе, требовательно махнув Гарри рукой, чтобы тот прочёл письмо вслух.  
  
Сломав печать, Гарри зачитал:  
  
 _«Джентльмены,  
  
Мне жаль, что приходится прибегать к подобным средствам, но вы просто не оставили мне другого выбора. Я годами наблюдал за вашими весьма запутанными танцами, но ни один из вас так и не смог перерасти свою незрелую позицию. Поэтому, мои дорогие мальчики, с огромной надеждой на то, что вы наконец поладите, я запер вас вдвоём на всю следующую неделю. Прошу, постарайтесь найти друг с другом общий язык. В конце учебного года мы с Минервой уходим на пенсию, и мы хотим, чтобы будущий директор Хогвартса и его заместитель были в состоянии поддерживать нормальные рабочие отношения.  
  
Удачи вам обоим,  
  
Альбус»_  
  
В ошеломлённом молчании антрацитовый взгляд встретился с изумрудным. Северус отвернулся первым, яростно скомкав в кулаке злосчастный пергамент.  
  
Издав негромкий смешок, Гарри хлопнул его по плечу:  
  
— Поздравляю, Сев. Ты действительно заслужил эту должность.  
  
Метнул в своего коллегу мрачный взгляд, Снейп зло прорычал:  
  
— Почему ты решил, что Дамблдор выбрал в директоры меня? С чего бы ему снисходить до меня, когда у него в кандидатах есть сам чёртов Всемогущий Гарри Поттер? — он неприятно ухмыльнулся, глядя на страдальческое выражение лица Гарри.  
  
Поспешно вернув себе невозмутимый вид, Гарри ответил:  
  
— Магический мир всегда требует своих кумиров и ему не важно, насколько мудро те поступают. Уж кто-кто, а ты должен бы знать, что я никогда не хотел этой роли! — Гарри указал на шрам у себя на лбу. — Так же, как и ты никогда не хотел всех тех обязанностей, которые на тебя взвалили, — последние слова он произнёс так тихо, что Северус их едва услышал.  
  
«Он никогда не знал, как многое для меня значат его слова, — грустно подумал Гарри. — Уже одно его присутствие заставляет меня чувствовать себя по-настоящему живым и полным энергии... Конечно, кроме тех случаев, когда он так меня бесит, что мне хочется выцарапать ему глаза».  
  
Печально вздохнув, Гарри опустился на диван, налил чай в две чашки из стоящего на столике набора для чаепития, и придвинул одну из них к своему соседу.  
  
Снейп машинально взял предложенный чай и устроился на противоположном конце дивана. На какое-то время оба волшебника погрузились в свои мысли, прихлёбывая ароматный напиток и потихоньку успокаиваясь под действием наложенных Дамблдором заклинаний. Уже через несколько минут Гарри с Северусом расслабились на своих местах, лениво потягиваясь и чувствуя, как напряжение оставляет их мышцы и души.  
  
— Ты заметил, что старый интриган сделал что-то с нашим чаем? — со смешком спросил Северус.  
  
С точки зрения Гарри, это был чертовски чувственный звук. Полуприкрыв глаза, он бросил быстрый взгляд на объект своих фантазий.  
  
— Мне стоило догадаться, что Альбус скорее прибегнет к заклинаниям, чем к зельям. Перед твоим приходом я проверил еду и напитки на наличие зелий. Не знаешь, что именно он мог на нас наложить?  
  
Медленно покачав головой, Мастер Зелий допил свой чай и отставил чашку.  
  
— Кроме физической расслабленности и спокойствия, ты чувствуешь желание начать вещать правду, или что-то в этом духе?  
  
Гарри постарался не захихикать при виде отвращения, отразившегося у Северуса на лице при этих словах.  
  
— Да. Ещё я ощущаю какой-то лёгкий афродизиак, хотя, возможно, это просто сказывается твоё общество. Э-э... Вот чёрт! Да Альбус опаснее Волдеморта! — Гарри отчаянно покраснел, глядя куда угодно, только не на Снейпа.  
  
Когда Северус осознал свою собственную предательскую реакцию на наложенные чары и компанию Гарри, в чёрных глазах промелькнула боль.  
  
«Ты затеял очень опасную игру, Альбус. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что ты, черти тебя дери, делаешь».  
  
Насильно расслабленные магией, оба волшебника снова погрузились в раздумья, обдумывая свои следующие шаги в игре Альбуса.  
  
  
* * *  
Примерно через полчаса Гарри стало жарко. Очень, очень жарко. У него было такое ощущение, что он вот-вот сварится в собственной коже. Закатанные рукава рубашки и сброшенный жилет не принесли почти никакого облегчения.  
  
Гарри немного покраснел:  
  
— Э-э, Сев, извини, но, кажется, начала действовать следующая порция этого заклинания.  
  
Его рубашка, носки и ботинки последовали на пол, присоединившись к жилету.  
  
Крепко зажмурившись, Северус лишь буркнул что-то в знак согласия, и начал расстегивать собственную мантию. Несколько плавных экономных движений, и он остался в одних брюках. Перехватив взгляд Гарри, Мастер Зелий ядовито ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Будем надеяться, что это магическая жара не потребует от нас дальнейшего разоблачения. Сомневаюсь, что ты хотел бы увидеть древние мощи своего сальноволосого профессора.  
  
Гарри расхохотался:  
  
— Профессор Снейп, сэр, вы даже не представляете, сколько занятий по Зельям я об этом фантазировал! — поняв, что произнёс свои мысли вслух, Гарри поспешно прижал ладонь к губам, виновато глядя на Северуса. — О-ох, как же я попал!  
  
— А это будет очень весело, — тоже озвучил свои мысли вслух Северус, ухмыльнувшись, когда Гарри залился румянцем.  
  
Северус и сам заметил, что машинально произносит всё, что думает, но, благодаря своим многолетним привычкам шпиона, он чувствовал себя в этой ситуации гораздо комфортнее, чем Гарри.  
  
— Мы сможем чудесно провести время, разобравшись с некоторыми нашими старыми разногласиями, мистер Поттер, — протянул Северус, хищно осклабившись в сторону своей жертвы.  
  
— Например, почему ты меня так сильно ненавидишь? — неожиданный вопрос Гарри мигом стёр у Северуса с лица ухмылку.  
  
— Я тебя не ненавижу. И давай на ближайшее время ограничимся только простыми вопросами и ответами. Они помогают обмануть тягу к правдивости, навязываемую заклинанием.  
  
— Не так быстро, Северус. Почему ты постоянно ведешь себя так, словно я самое отвратительное существо на свете? — спросил Гарри и, уже тише, добавил: — И почему я всё равно тебя хочу, даже когда ты смотришь на меня с вот таким вот презрением?  
  
Застигнутый врасплох, Снейп помедлил, прежде чем ответить:  
  
— Ты же Золотой Мальчик волшебного мира. Мужчины и женщины бросаются к твоим ногам, куда бы ты ни пошёл. Зачем тебе сдались моя симпатия или моё уважение?  
  
Гарри фыркнул.  
  
— Че-пу-ха. Полная и безоговорочная чушь. Ты же не просто какой-то потрёпанный бывший шпион, или просто профессор Зельеварения, или ПРОСТО кто-либо ещё. Я прекрасно знаю, кто ты и что ты, и все эти годы восхищаюсь твоей преданностью, смелостью, умом, порядочностью и несгибаемой волей. Даже когда ты ведешь себя так, будто я — чирей у тебя на заду.  
  
— Слюнявые розовые мечты. Я бы даже сказал, влажные мечты. И это в твоём-то возрасте, Поттер? Разве тебе не пора уже вырасти из подобных заблуждений?  
  
— Если бы это было так просто… — тоскливо ответил Гарри и замолчал.  
  
На него снова обрушилась волна неконтролируемого жара. Пробормотав сбивчивые извинения, Гарри стащил с себя штаны.  
  
— Как часто ты качаешься, чтобы поддерживать такую отличную форму?  
  
— После каждого занятия и по часу в день на каникулах, — машинально ответил Снейп, тоже избавляясь от брюк. — Хватит так на меня таращиться, сопляк, я не твоё следующее блюдо!  
  
— О, но ты мог бы им стать. О-ой! Чёрт бы побрал Альбуса с его чаем! И слава Мерлину, что наяву твои ноги выглядят ещё лучше, чем в моих фантазиях.  
  
— Не может быть, чтобы ты это говорил всерьёз. Лучше успокойся и прекрати так громко думать, — буркнул Северус и, уже намного тише, добавил: — кто бы мог подумать, что он не носит нижнего белья? Хотя эти штаны были настолько обтягивающими, что любое бельё было бы видно… РАЗДЕРИ ТЕБЯ ДЕМЕНТОРЫ, АЛЬБУС!!!  
  
— М-м-м, кстати, классные грудные мышцы.  
  
— Немедленно прекрати!  
  
— И такие сильные руки. Уверен, они очень крепко и ласково держат...  
  
— До чёртиков бесит необходимость выслушивать твои подростковые фантазии, Поттер!  
  
— Я уже давно не подросток, Сев.  
  
— И хватит называть меня этой дурацкой кличкой!  
  
— Предпочитаешь, чтобы я снова вернулся к своим фантазиям?  
  
Снейп отчётливо скрипнул зубами.  
  
— Мандрагору тебе в печень, да зови меня хоть Гретхен Гарцующий Гну! Только прекрати уже пускать слюни.  
  
— Я не пускал слюни... Пока что.  
  
— Какое ценное уточнение. Из описания твоих брачных повадок получилась бы увлекательнейшая статья для «Еженедельных Ведьмостей».  
  
— Это уже жестоко!  
  
— А ты ждал от меня чего-то другого?  
  
— Честно говоря, да.  
  
— Научись уже распознавать сарказм, Поттер.  
  
— Повзрослей наконец, Сев.  
  
— «Повзрослей?!» И это мне говорит мистер Первые-Страницы-Новостей? Сколько из тех статей были выдуманными?  
  
— Почти все до единой. Точнее, это были просто искусно подобранные совпадения. Старые школьные друзья или их родственники. Я редко выбираюсь в люди, кроме как на свадьбы, дни рождения и тому подобные события.  
  
— Поскольку ты дружишь с семейством Уизли, это значит, что ты выбираешься в люди как минимум раз в неделю. С их-то плодовитостью.  
  
— Эй! Издевайся надо мной, сколько хочешь, но не впутывай в эту ссору моих друзей.  
  
— А мы сейчас ссоримся, Гарри? — Снейп недобро усмехнулся. — Или это твои представления о прелюдии?  
  
Бросив быстрый взгляд на его пах, Гарри сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
— Северус, ты действительно этого хочешь?  
  
Пронзительные чёрные глаза встретились со взволнованными зелёными.  
  
— И уже некоторое время.  
  
— Но почему ты ни разу даже не намекнул? Я со своей стороны делал всё, что только мог, разве что не напечатал объявление в «Ежедневном Пророке»!  
  
— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько народу возжаждало бы моей крови, если бы я хотя бы поужинал с тобой в ресторане? Обвиняя меня в том, что я опоил тебя Приворотным зельем или вообще наложил Империус.  
  
— Ты и впрямь думаешь, будто меня хоть каплю заботит, что подумали бы другие?  
  
— А как насчёт твоих друзей? Что бы сказали они, узнав, что их Чудо-Мальчик неровно дышит к сальноволосому Мастеру Зелий?  
  
— Поскольку они знают о моих чувствах уже больше двенадцати лет, уверен, их удивило бы только то, что ты наконец ответил мне согласием.  
  
Снейп ошеломлённо замолчал.  
  
— Ага. Благодаря этому весь мой шестой год был крайне непростым, особенно твои занятия. Ты никогда не задавался вопросом, почему я стал более внимательным, но мои оценки ухудшились?  
  
Молчание.  
  
— Я тогда знал, что ты просто высмеешь моё «незрелое увлечение». Вот только это никогда не было всего лишь увлечением. Увлечения, как тебе прекрасно известно, прерогатива подростков. Но у меня никогда не было возможности побыть ребёнком, Сев. Мои к тебе чувства начались с уважения, которое постепенно переросло в нечто большее, — Гарри невесело усмехнулся. — И зачастую этот рост был весьма болезненным, когда ты начинал отчитывать меня своим сексапильным голосом из-за какой-то ошибки на занятиях.  
  
— Гарри…  
  
— Нет слов, Сев? Это у тебя-то? Неужели ты не собираешься снова меня отшить, или назвать педиком, или отпустить ещё какую-то ядовитую колкость?  
  
— Гарри, я…  
  
— А помнишь седьмой год прямо перед визитом Волдеморта? Когда Альбус раскрыл тебе свои последние планы? Я тогда до смерти перепугался! Он же фактически посылал тебя на верную смерть. И на какой-то миг ты тогда посмотрел на меня. На меня! Посмотрел по-настоящему. И всё, чего я тогда хотел — это обнять тебя, защитить тебя, любить тебя до тех пор, пока это не растопит твой страх и твою колючесть. Ну как, похоже на увлечение, Северус?  
  
Северус молчал. Чуть ли впервые на памяти Гарри, он выглядел по-настоящему растерянным.  
  
— С годами всё только усилилось, даже когда ты начал ещё больше от меня отгораживаться. Со сколькими бы людьми я ни ходил на свидания, сколько бы времени ни проходило с тех пор, как я в последний раз выдумывал повод тебя увидеть… Мои к тебе чувства остаются прежними.  
  
— Гарри, хватит. Пожалуйста…  
  
— Нет, профессор. Не в этот раз. Ты — один из самых удивительных людей, кого я знаю. Смелый и умный, и язвительно остроумный, когда ты себе это позволяешь. Я люблю все твои сильные стороны и уважаю слабые за равновесие, которое они создают. Не говоря уже о том, что один твой вид, запах и голос сводят меня с ума. Я люблю тебя, Северус Снейп, и это не изменится лишь потому, что ты — упрямая сволочь.  
  
Снейп молчал несколько долгих напряжённых минут. Наконец он необычно мягко проворчал:  
  
— Глупый бестолковый мальчишка. Иди уже сюда, и мы найдём всей этой твоей энергии применение получше.  
  
Теперь потрясённо замолчал уже Гарри.  
  
— Ну же, не сиди, как истукан!  
  
Гарри неуклюже ринулся к нему.  
  
— Хмм, а ты отлично смотришься у меня на коленях. Возможно, мне стоило попробовать это годы назад.  
  
— А ты что, о чём-то таком задумывался?  
  
— Вы намекаете, что я педофил, мистер Поттер?  
  
— Семнадцать лет — уже едва ли незаконно.  
  
— А как же моральная сторона отношений учитель-ученик?  
  
— Ах да. Действительно.  
  
— Но у меня мелькали такие мысли.  
  
— О...  
  
— И довольно часто.  
  
  
* * *  
— Фините Инкантатем, — Альбус Дамблдор с довольной улыбкой убрал подзорную трубу обратно в ящик своего стола. Теперь, когда его планы успешно осуществились, можно было предоставить новоявленным любовникам немного уединения.  
  
А ему определённо не помешает немного тех свежих лимонных долек.  
  
  
* * *  
— М-м-м… М-мрф!..  
  
— Гарри, не разговаривай с полным ртом.  
  
— Ну же, Сев! Давай уже!  
  
— Акцио лосьон.  
  
— О-о, Мерлин, да! — простонал Гарри.  
  
— Напомни мне когда-нибудь, почему я был таким твёрдолобым глупцом и столько времени медлил. Когда-нибудь потом.  
  
— Я бы сказал, просто твёрдолобым. О-ох, да, — Гарри охнул. — Очень твёрдо… Сев!  
  
— А ещё напомни мне расцеловать Альбуса. Перед тем, как я сверну ему шею за его очередные манипуляторские затеи.  
  
— Сев, оставь уже старика в покое. Мы же кучу времени потратили впустую, пока он не влез со своими манипуляторскими затеями. О-о… И ты непозволительно расходуешь свой шикарный голос на жалобы.  
  
  
* * *  
— Ох, Сев! Ещё, пожалуйста! М-м, да-а, вот так… Мерлин, у тебя невероятные руки!  
  
Недобрый смешок.  
  
— Ненасытный паршивец. Перевернись, чтобы я смог заняться твоей спиной.  
  
Звук шлепка.  
  
— Хм, никаких линий загара? Ты играешь в квиддич нагишом?  
  
— М-м-мф.  
  
— Эксгибиционист. Мне стоило догадаться.  
  
— М-м-м-м…  
  
  
* * *  
—...Так ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, будто в нежном возрасте семнадцати лет ты…  
  
— Шестнадцати, вообще-то. Как раз после моего дня рождения.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Ага. Я несколько недель отходил от шока, когда понял.  
  
— Наглец, — Северус подкрепил свои слова новым шлепком.  
  
— Тебе же это нравится.  
  
— Я отказываюсь комментировать подобную чепуху.  
  
— Что не мешает ей быть правдой.  
  
— Так значит, в шестнадцать лет ты обнаружил в себе крепкие романтические чувства к прежде ненавистному профессору Зельеварения? И это после всего террора, который я тебе устраивал?  
  
— Угу. И с тех пор мне было крайне непросто скрывать моё настоящее к тебе отношение. Особенно, когда Дамблдор посылал нас на совместные задания...  
  
— Могу себе представить.  
  
— М-м-м… Чуть пониже и левее, пожалуйста.  
  
— О, мы уже начинаем командовать?  
  
— Это же была твоя идея. Я всего лишь пытаюсь помочь по мере сил.  
  
— …И, я так понимаю, ты тогда неплохо освоил заглушающие чары?  
  
— Мне пришлось. Ребята точно отправили бы меня в Святого Мунго, если бы услышали, как я выкрикиваю твоё имя в э-э… интимные моменты.  
  
— Х-ха, наверное.  
  
— Сев, мне очень нравится твой массаж, но… Можно тебя лизнуть?  
  
— Хм-м.  
  
— Или ты мог бы мне помочь размять кое-какие другие напряжённые мышцы…  
  
— Хм-м!  
  
Шуршание. Прерывистые вздохи и стоны.  
  
— Это было просто великолепно. Ещё раз, м-м?  
  
— Жадный мальчишка, — усмехнулся Снейп.  
  
— Всё, что ты мне только позволишь, — счастливо пробормотал Гарри. — О-ох, Мерлин!  
  
— Ты слишком много разговариваешь.  
  
— Сев, ну же, до конца!  
  
Синхронные стоны.  
  
— Так ты этого хотел, Гарри?  
  
— Да-а!..  
  
Всхлипы удовольствия и сбивчивое дыхание.  
  
— Сев, я больше не выдержу! Я сейчас кончу!  
  
— Так кончи. Кончи для меня, Гарри, — бархатно шепнул Северус, — я хочу ощутить, как твоя тугая задница сжимается вокруг моего члена…  
  
— Мерлин! У тебя такой голос…  
  
— Твоя тесная маленькая дырочка высосет мой член, выдоит меня до последней капли… Ты достаточно растянут, Гарри? Это то, чего ты хотел?  
  
— Се-е-в!..  
  
Новые стоны и вскрики, счастливые вздохи и сбивчивые обещания.  
  
— М-м-м.  
  
— ...Я тоже тебя люблю, Гарри.  
  
— М-м-м!  
  
— Ты думал, я неспособен на ответные чувства? — Северус хмыкнул.  
  
— Северус, я…  
  
Медленные поцелуи и ласковые поглаживания.  
  
— Сев, я так мечтал услышать это от тебя, мечтал все эти годы, но никогда не смел надеяться.  
  
— Глупый гриффиндорец. Я уже много лет тебя люблю.  
  
— Ну, у тебя просто охренительные способы это выражать! Орать, критиковать, обливать презрением, испепелять взглядом, издеваться и игнорировать.  
  
— Я плохо переношу отказы. Мне казалось, что проще сразу отказаться от мечты с такими низкими шансами на успех.  
  
И снова объятия и поцелуи.  
  
  
* * *  
— Думаю, Альбус заслужил от нас подарок, — Гарри хитро улыбнулся.  
  
— За свои игры в сводника?  
  
— За то, что заставил двух упрямых болванов наконец признаться в своих чувствах.  
  
— Хм-м. И какой подарок ты замыслил?  
  
— Носки!  
  
— Носки?  
  
— Именно. Напомни мне попросить Добби связать пару его особых носков.  
  
— Домового эльфа?  
  
— Да, он вяжет носки. Ужасно безвкусные.  
  
— Уверен, Альбусу они понравятся.  
  
Ёрзанье.  
  
— Это чай всё ещё действует, или я должен быть польщён?  
  
— Мне не так уж много лет, сопляк. К тому же, в зрелище голого могущественного волшебника, растянувшегося у меня на груди, есть нечто возбуждающее.  
  
Ловкий переворот.  
  
— Хм, а ты прав.  
  
Снова переворот.  
  
— Моя очередь.  
  
— Сев, сбывается ещё одна моя мечта!  
  
— Сарказм тебе не идёт, Поттер.  
  
— Я учился у мастера, Снейп. Но это правда — насчёт мечты.  
  
— Ну так исполни свою мечту — и наполни меня.  
  
— С удовольствием…

  
  
~Fin~


End file.
